Family Bonds
by orlock22
Summary: In a time where all the regions are one and team rocket is taking over, follow a group of god siblings in their fight to fight back. Derek is the oldest, Meika is the middle and Mason being the youngest. When a car crash kills Dereks parents and team rocket save him hes turned into a DNA mixing experiment along with the god siblings he doesn't know about.
1. Prologue

**Author notes: I am a new writer to this site. Me and my sister and brother will be writing. I will try and get chapters out at least one a day unless my classes get in the way. This story will be told by three point of views, mine, my sister Blade's, and my brother Wolf's. I do not own Pokemon or any companies used in this story, I olny own the main characters. This story is rated M for blood gore violence and mild language and possibly more romantic themes later. I hope you enjoy me and my siblings story. Reviews are appreciated.**

Family Bonds

Hi I am Derek. I'm sixteen and I'm tall with long black hair, but not many people know that. I have a emerald green eye and a fierce blood red eye of a lucario. I can sense aura like a lucario and I can bend it to my will to a point. I have a scar that goes over my left eye, the red one. No one except my sister has seen my face. Because of the scar I always hide my face in my hood. I wear a black robe that has a hood to cover my face. The only thing you can see in my hood is my red and green eye. They shine out brightly in the darkness of my hood. I got my scar in a car wreck that killed my parents and left me what would've been orphaned, that is if team rocket didn't steal me from the ruins of my dads car. I was raised from age ten in team rockets laboratory.

The entire time I was in team rockets laboratory, they did tests on me preformed operations. They were trying to make me a hybrid, a half Pokemon half human. They mixed my genes and DNA with a lucarios. They were trying to make the ultimate weapon. They had me training every day. I ran ten miles every day in the morning then again at night. They had me doing workouts and weights in-between the tests. They made my body into perfect condition. I had no body fat, I was pure muscle and bone. They taught me swordsmanship with dual blades. When I mastered swordsmanship they let me carry around my blades. They had me completely deceived, they had me believing they were the good guys. They fed me, clothed me, and gave me a room of my own. They didn't seem bad to me at all, I didn't know that half the Pokemon here were stolen. I will soon learn the truth. Every lie they told me starts to fall apart when I meet her, but that's getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you from the beginning. Let me tell you what lead to our rebellion, our escape. This is our story, this is how we fought back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author notes: Hey guys its Orlock, Welcome to the first official chapter of Family Bond's! I'm going to try and write you guys at least a chapter or two a day, look forward to weekends when I can write like six or** **seven a day! I do not own pokemon or any companies used in this story I only own the main three characters. Rated M for a reason, Blood, Gore and possibly Romantic themes later. Enjoy the story!**

_Chapter One: The Crash_

_Derek's P.O.V_

''Mom where di you say we were going again?'' I asked slightly annoyed at myself for forgetting what she said.

''I told you were going to pick up your god brother and god sister Mason and Meika.'' She told me as she turn around to look at me.

''Why do we have to go get them? are they living with us now?'' I asked genuinely confused of why they have to come visit in the middle of summer.

''Your uncle Mike and aunt April had a uh... Accident..'' Mom looks down and her eyes start to water.

''Are we going to be there soon dad?'' I asked dad as mom squeezes my hand and starts to turn around. Dad never go a chance to answer as we passed through the interstate. I hear mom scream and the my face is slammed into the partially rolled down window causing it to break into my face and eye. Everything goes black. When everything starts to come back my face and eye are throbbing terribly. When I look down I cant see out of my left eye and with my right I see blood dripping down. I looked at my mom. ''Mom..?'' I see her window is busted and when her I see glass sticking out of her neck as blood is pouring out. She looks at me as I try to back away against the door. She reaches her hand up to me before it falls and I see the life leave her eyes. I start to panic and break down as I cry and scream. ''Help! I'm trapped in the car!'' I hear voices getting closer and when I look out what's left of my window I see a woman running up before I collapse and everything goes dark again.

_Woman's P.O.V_

I heard a scream from the car. ''Did you hear that?'' I asked my Mankey and he nods before we both run to the car. As were running to the car I see a boy with his eye sliced open. ''Hold on im coming!'' My shout to the boy fell on deaf ears as I watched him pass out from blood loss. ''Mankey get that door off that car!'' He nods to me before forcefully ripping the door off with a struggle. When he got the door off he pulls the kid out and we rush to a van that we transferred the passengers of our other van to. ''Lay him down next to the girl! We have got to get him help fast!''

_Derek's P.O.V_

I slowly wake up a to find my head in someone's lap. I open my one good eye to look up and see a young girl maybe eight years old. That's the last thing I remember before I go unconscious again. The next time I wake up I'm in a strange room. There's a bed and a nightstand beside it, there is also a closet that's opened to show only a black cloak and hood on a hanger. A few minuets later a tall dark haired woman walks in.

''You gave us quite a scare there.'' She laughs a little quietly. ''Do you remember what your name is?'' she asked.

" It's Derek. Who are you?'' I Asked curiously. It is then that I noticed something covering my left eye and most of the left side of my face.

''My name is Robin, it's nice to meet you Derek. D you remember how old you are?'' she asked me with a keen look to her eye which made me think she already knew.

''I'm ten years old ma'am.'' I told her politely. ''What happened to my eye?''

''You lost it in the crash when your eye hit the half way rolled down window. We were able to replace the eye so you should be fine.'' She stated normally.

''Replace my eye?'' I asked her in pure shock not knowing that it was possible to replace a eye. I could feel my left eye moving around when I tried looking with it but it felt different somehow.

"Yes, replaced it, we replaced your eye with that of a lucario in a desperate attempt to save your sight'' She stated calmly waiting to see how I would react.

I thought about it for a minuet. ''How were you able to replace my eye with a Pokémon's? That seems extremely advanced!''

''Well you see we are a large group of scientists, we are trying to discover ways to help people who are hurt like you were, you were out one hundred and seventy eighth project and so far the first to succeed.''

''What kind of a group are you?''

Robin smiled before she answered. ''We are Team Rocket, we are here to help all in need. We are here to also recruit you into us as a test subject. Do you accept?''

I thought for a minuet before answering calmly. "I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Robin smiled real wide before extending her hand to me. ''Welcome to Team Rocket. From now on you will be know as P.178.''

I Shook her hand and smiled before she left she said. ''Make yourself at home." And then with a laugh that could've passed for a villain's she left.


	3. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Hey guys its Orlock again, let me know what you think of the story. I'm going to be writing another chapter on Derek, Hopefully the next chapter will be on Meika and then I'm planning to do one on Mason if wolf will write out his chapter for me. I do not own Pokémon or any companies used in this story. I only own the main characters I use. Rated M for Blood, Gore, Mild Language, and Romantic themes. Don't forget to review!

_Chapter Two: The Laboratory_

_Derek's P.O.V_

It has been eight years since I was brought to Team Rocket. I have had the same routine every day. Wake up every morning and go for a ten mile run. When I get back I go have tests taken on me. In-between the tests I work out and lift weights and work on my physical strength along with my hand eye coordination. Team Rocket has had me work on my swordsmanship every day to the point I have mastered fighting with two swords. They have let me carry my two swords on me everywhere. I don't ever leave the facility, its forbidden. Today is going be different than the average schedule. As I was getting back from my run I threw my backpack on the couch of my room and was getting some files ready to go for the tests when Robin came by.

"Getting ready for your tests?" She asked not seeming to care for a answer when she didn't give me time to respond. "We are going to be changing up your schedule and your living arrangements for a while, possibly for the rest of your time here."

I look at her shocked and confused. "What kind of change are you talking about when you say changing my living arrangements? Am I moving to a different building?"

She shakes her head. "Were going to be giving you a roommate, another test subject of ours. Project 179 is her name."

I immediately look up at her. "Her?" I asked thinking of what their purpose could possibly be for putting me in the same room with another person, let alone a girl.

"Yes, her. Just like you she has some aspects of a lucario." She says as she watches my face for a reaction.

"Like she can use aura like me?" My mind fills with the possibilities of having another half breed to talk to. Someone that I can maybe trust. I would have to be careful though, they could be using her to test me to see just how many of my secrets I spill to her.

"Yes she can to a point. The reason were pairing you guys up in the same living quarters is to see if either your aura abilities get stronger or weaker. We are hoping that having you two here together will improve your abilities immensely." She watches me with her hawk like stare watching my eyes being that those are the only thing she can see of my face because of the hood I wear.

"Well I'm willing to give it a try with open arms" I say as I adjust my hood a little giving her just a glimpse of my skin on my face. Ever since the accident I have kept this cloak and hood on around people. When I don't wear it around people they stare at my scar and I can hear their thoughts about wondering what caused my scar. There are only a few people that have seen me without my hood, and that's the scientists that preform the tests on me and check to make sure my eye heals correctly. In eight years and my eye still requires bandages on the parts above it and below it because the healing process was slowed due to it being a human eye socket and a Pokemons eye. My body is still adapting to have the exotic appendage.

Robin smiles and just shakes her head. "I don't care if you hate the idea of having a roommate, this is for the scientific purposes not for you to make nice and gain a new friend."

I clench my jaw shut and don't say a word for fear of saying something that could get me in trouble. "Yes ma'am."

"She will be here after you've gotten your tests so she will be moved in completely by the time you get back. Just try to make this work, and maybe you should loose the hood so you don't look so hostile." She laughs at her joke about my apparel.

"I don't remove my hood for anyone except the scientists, ever." I pull my hood up higher and grab my folders and walk out of the room and head in the laboratory directs. As I am walking down the hall I get a glimpse inside my neighbors open door. The room is the same as mine except for the few personal touches the occupant has put in. I Keep walking and head inside the lab. One of the scientists look up from their desk.

"Just head on into the back, we will be ready shortly." He goes back to writing down notes. probably on another one of their test subjects. As I head into the back another test subject passes me. He is tall has brown hair with black highlights and a warm smile, he waves as I walk by and I just nod my head and keep going. 'How can he be so happy about the tests?' I shake my head and sit down on the bed. The test room looks like your basic doctors office, it has the bed and the sink and all the cabinets. There is the bin for new needles and syringes and the waste can for old ones. The only thing that would look out of place is the MRI machine in the back corner or the medium sized room. It even smells like a doctors office with that overly clean smell. It is like they clean it so much you can taste the soap when you breath through your mouth. I sense the doctor before he opens the door.

"How are you feeling today number 178?" He asks while putting things on his clipboard.

"The same as every day, bored out of my mind." There aren't many things to do when your schedule is full from the minuet you wake up to the minuet they let you go to sleep, and doing it over and over just makes it worse.

"Well hopefully things will brighten up now that your getting a new roommate." He jots down a few things as he checks my limbs and reflexes.

"I guess so." I hold out my arm and wait for him to take a sample of my blood like he does every day.

"Alright well were finished here, come back tomorrow after your swordsmanship class." He finishes writing some things down then heads out the door.

'That was quicker than usual.' I stretch my legs out before running back to my quarters. 'I hope that this 179 girl is decent I don't want to be stuck with a terrible roommate for probably the rest of my life. I open my door and the first thing I notice is the new girl walking around checking out the room.

She turns around and looks me up and down. "Your taller than I expected. I'm P.179, nice to meet you." She holds her hand out for a hand shake.

"Is that a good thing?" I shake her hand and she laughs.

"It could be I guess." She grins.

"I'm P.178." Her eyes widen.

"Does that mean your neighbor is P.180?" She asks with a lot of hope in her bright grey eyes. 'Those eyes are amazing, and that smile.'

"Uh, I think so, why do you know him?" She looks as if she's about to explode with joy.

"That's my brother!" She has a huge smile on her face.

"Really? That's cool." I say as I walk over and sit on the couch. She goes back to looking around when she calms down and I stare at her while she looks out the window. She blonde hair with black bangs, and she shorter than most. She has a lip and nose ring and gauged ears. She is wearing black jeans and a black tank top with a purple half cloak and a quiver of arrows on her back. She more than likely has one of the compactable bows hidden away on her somewhere. She is wear lightweight black combat boots with purple shoe strings. She looks over and sees me staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I quickly look away when she says that.

"Sorry, just trying to get a basic idea what your like." She walks over to the gym part of the room and starts looking at all the equipment.

"So where will I be sleeping?" I look over at her and point to the bedroom.

"You can take the bed ill take the couch till they get another bed set up in the empty bedroom." I say as I point to another door.

"Alright."

Eventually night falls and we take up our sleeping arrangements. I walk into the bathroom and close the door. I take a shower and put my cloak back on after re-bandaging my eye. I walk out and lay on the couch. 'This isn't going to be so bad'

**I Hope you guys didn't find this chapter too boring, The next one will probably be the same but from Meika's P.O.V and the same for Mason, After that everything will pick up I promise.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Hey guys its Orlock sorry to be slow on this chapter, were trying to get a Meika chapter out but were hitting some time stumps so im going to write a Mason chapter for you guys! PM me ideas for a character in my other story The Lost Blades. I do not own Pokemon or any other companies used in this story I only own the three characters. Rated M for a reason. **

_Chapter Three: Mason_

_Mason's P.O.V_

Ever since that car crash I have tried to be the best I can be. On the outside I'm happy and cheerful and always brightening the mood when on the inside, I'm determined to protect my sister and find him, my god brother. I know he's out there somewhere, That was one of the last things dad told me before that gas killed him. I still remember that day. The day I lost my mom and my dad and almost my sister. I was only six when I watched my parents drop. That poisonous gas that that coughing let out killed them both, it would've killed me and Meika too if that agent hadn't bravely ran in and grabbed us and got us outside. We barely made it, the only thing that saved my sister was her being a half breed. She is half Lucario, the steel type in her helped her resist the poison. I still don't know what saved me cause the scientist say I'm not half Lucario, I'm half Charizard. I am filled with the fires of determination. This determination is to be strong enough to find my lost brother and protect my sister. I slowly rise out of my bed to get ready for my training. I had been laying there awake for a while just thinking on the past. I grab my gear for climbing and strap my knives onto my belt. I walk out my door and pull it closed behind me but the door hits something and just stays open. "Screw it, ill be back soon anyways."

I make my way to the laboratory first off to get my tests over with. As I am walking in one of the scientists just point to the back. "Nothing fun to talk about today?"

He looks up annoyed at my good mood and smile. "Just get back there P.180." I smile and make my way back as I mutter.

"Okie dokie sir." I sit in the chair and wait for the Scientist to walk in.

"How are you feeling today P.180?" The scientist asks as he checks my arms and legs and writes down information.

"Pretty good, I got about three hours of sleep and feel completely rested none the less." I twiddle my thumbs as I talk.

"Well that's rather strange, arm out please." He walks over to get a syringe.

I hold out my arm and let him take some blood. "All done Doc.?

The scientist gives me a hard stare and says. "I told you not to call me Doc. It's sir to you."

I laugh and smile and walk out saying. "Whatever you say Doc." As I'm walking out the door and down the hallway I pass another test subject. He is wearing a black cloak, he's tall and has the strangest eyes. One is emerald green while the other is blood red and menacing. That is all I can tell about his face because his hood hides his face. As he walks by I smile and wave and he only nods. 'The least you could do is wave, rude.' I notice the two heave swords on his hips. 'I wonder if he is any good with those.' I Head to the climbing room where I will work on my rock climbing and free climbing. I walk into the room and walk over to the climbing instructor. "What you got planned for me today?" I give him my famous smile as I ask hoping he might give me something fun.

"Well something different, today your to work with another test subject, P.181" He waves over a average height girl. She has medium length brown hair with freckles on her face and striking blue eyes. "P.181, meet P.180 You two will be partners today and maybe for the week."

I smile at her. " I think I can make this work for a pretty girl like yourself." I wink at her before smiling again.

She blushes and laughs. "Well this pretty girl is going to school you in climbing today, hope your ok with losing."

I give her a big smile and laugh. "Oh, I wont be the one losing today sweetheart, I am going to leave you in my dust. You better bring a gas mask cause my speed churns up quite the cloud."

"Honey the only dust you will make is when you fall and hit the ground." She grins real big at her joke and I cant help but smile back at her.

The instructor claps his hands together. "Well, lets get started!"

We both ran at the wall, She got a head start for finding her hand holds quickly but she slipped and had to catch herself when she tried to rush. I take my time and get up the wall at a moderate pace and run along the peak till I get to the other side. I slide down the hillside and roll. I jump to my feet from the roll and continue to run fast to the finish line. P.181 finally shows up after a few minuets out of breath and covered in scrapes. "Did you fall? Or get in a fight with a Ratata?" We both laugh.

"I tried to rush my way up and fell and the kept loosing my hand holds. I guess you were right I was left in your dust." She laughs and smiles at me before giving me a hug. "Thanks for a fun race"

I Head back to my room when night falls. After my long day of training and meeting P.181 I'm Feeling amazing aside from drowsy. No doubt ill only sleep for a few hours before I'm wide awake again. 'I wonder how Meika is doing..'


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Hey Pokemaniacs! It's Blade! It'll take a while to get into the action, thanks to every reader we have and will have in the future! We love you all! Enjoy, keep reading, and make sure to share with the rest of the Pokemaniacs you know! I do not own Pokémon or any other companies used in this story, I only own the main character I created.**

_Chapter Four: Home-Life _

_Meika's P.O.V _

My daily routine bothers me a lot lately, after being in this facility, this prison as some would call it, for eight years I do the same thing every day. It is a very strict way to live. They drill away your common sense and replace it with uncontrolled primal instinct and discipline. Either obey or be punished, harshly. They spare no mercy when it comes to punishment. They will starve you or make you exercise twice as hard as you normally would. This place will kill me if I don't get out of here soon, but I am not leaving without mason, I would rather die than leave him.

I get out of bed and head for the shower. After washing I pull on my armor and my short cloak with its quiver. I pull on my boots and tie up the purple strings quickly. I want to get to the lab as fast as I can. The faster I get done with the lab the faster I can get to my run. I head to the cafeteria to eat breakfast when I notice a man walking through. He has a long dark cloak on and I can only get a glimpse of his eyes. One was a fierce red and the other a emerald green. My heart flutters when I see his stunning eyes. Before I know it he is gone and I am left staring at where he used to be.

I walk through the line and grab a tray. My mouth drops when I see a large stack of pancakes on the plate. 'Pancakes? we never get good food, why is today different?' I shrug it off and carry my food over to a single table. I scarf down my food and drop my tray off before heading to the labs hoping to catch another glimpse of the stranger. I walk into the lab room disappointed at not seeing the stranger. I sit on the bed in the middle of the room. The room is that of your basic doctors office. It has the cabinets and the sink. The only thing different is the MRI machine in the back.

I wait patiently for the doctor. He walks in and smiles at me. "Eager to get this over with?"

I nod my head. "Yeah I want to get out and start my run, plus this place reeks of cleaning agents."

He laughs. "At least you know its clean." He grabs my wrist to steady my arm as he takes a sample of my blood. "All done. Robin told me to tell you to wait here for a little bit before you run off, she said she had to talk to you.

"Alright." I sigh and wait. Just as I am about to go look for Robin she walks in.

"Hope you weren't planning on leaving. I need to talk to you." She smiles blankly at me. Watching my face for emotion.

"I was thinking of going to find you so I could hurry and get on with my day." I say as I swing my feet, bored.

"Well, I'm going to be changing your schedule and living arrangements." She holds up her hand before I shower her in questions. "You will be going to room 115, I have already told him your coming so don't worry, he should be coming back from his run when you get there."

"He!?" I ask in shock. 'Why are they pairing me with another test subject let alone a male.'

"Yes, he is a male, we are hoping to see if having company will raise you aura abilities and his."

"His?" I ask blankly.

"Yes he is a half breed too, Lucario to be exact." She looks at me, waiting for my reaction.

"That makes it not so bad, at least he can use aura like me." I absently nod my head to myself

"Good your things are outside. Take them to the room and get settled in, he will arrive shortly." She stands up and walks out with me following behind her.

I grab my things and head to the room. I walk in and start to unpack, careful to not disturb the few personal items around the house. I'm careful to avoid the bedroom not wanting to snoop through his personal belongings. I look around until I hear the door open and a bag hit the floor. I turn around to see the stranger from the cafeteria. I gaze into his eyes getting lost. I remember I need to say something so I say. "Your taller than I expected."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It could be." I shake his hand. He gives a firm handshake.

"I'm P.178."

My eyes widen. "Does that mean your neighbor is P.180?" I ask hopefully as I stare into his amazing eyes.

"Uh, I think so, why do you know him?" He scratches the back of his head through the hood.

"That's my brother!" I smile real big trying to contain my happiness.

"Really? That's cool. He says as he walks over and sits on the couch, staring off into space.

I walk over and look out the window for a while looking at the facility's grounds. I look over to see him staring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He quickly looks away. "Just trying to get a basic idea what your like."

I walk over to the gym part of the room and stare at him when he's not looking. He is wearing a long black cloak. It covers only his shoulders and the hood covers his face. I can barely see long black hair inside the cloak. The clasp for the cloak is a golden sword with a ruby in the blade. Under his cloak is heavy leather armor with steel plating covering the chest and down to his knees. It isn't heavy enough to hinder his movement but strong enough to withstand a axe. He has two matching swords on his hips. Both with a ruby in the pommel. Under his cloak I can barely see a chain with a woman's wedding ring and a mans wedding band on it. I can only assume they were his parents.

"So where will I be sleeping." I ask with a yawn.

He points to a door. "You can take my bed until they bring you one and set it up in the empty bedroom." He points at another door.

I walk into his room and close the door. I walk over to the bed and shed my armor. I pull off my boots and look around the room. The only personal items I see are his spare swords and a extra cloak clasp. I lay down on the bed and pull the blankets up around me. I breath in his scent and smile. He smells clean, not like the sweaty man smell I was expecting. 'This isn't going to be so bad'

**Author Notes: Hey everyone Blade again! Hope you liked the newest chapter. We will try our hardest to get out a new one at least every other day or two! Enjoy! And remember I do not own Pokémon or any other companies in this story, I only own the main character I created.**


End file.
